My Kind of Perfect
by Wing Moon
Summary: How could one person stop a wedding twice without even lifting a finger? Will/Emma/Carl and Finn/Rachel and implied Quinn/Puck Spoilers for both seasons


My Kind of Perfect

This was one of the reasons she didn't invite _him_. Just _him_ being there made her heart wants to come out her chest and run away from the stupid mistake she was making now. Also it didn't help that _he_ was wet and his clothes were stick flawlessly on _him_. She knew that maybe in two years she would regret this but for now she looked away and stared into the man she chose to marry instead.

His eyes, however, were trained on _him. _They shifted only to once to give her a look of betrayal and hurt. He then let his eyes glue to _him._ She tried to stop the sinking feeling, but she couldn't think about it anymore as the priest brought her attention again.

"Emma, do you take Carl to be your husband?"

She adjusted her body a little bit so she wouldn't see _him_ when she said these emotionless words, since the only time she knew that these exact few words would matter if and only if _he_ was standing there.

That would never happen because they were both from different worlds that should have never crossed paths.

It was like the earth trying to get so close to sun only to get burned. That's what she felt whenever she was close to _him_, whenever she got so close that the burn marks were still visible on her heart. The first time was when she had a crush on him, when he was obviously still married. She tried really hard then to forget _him_. It became even more difficult for her when she was engaged the first time. The man she was first engaged to was not what you would call "attractive," not as attractive as _him. _Nothing seems as perfect as _him_. She never felt the urge to correct anything about him. With her first finance they were so different that even the songs they wanted for their wedding were opposites. People say that opposites attract but they only repelled each other, especially when it came to _him_. She should stop calling him "_him_" but even saying his name caused her to act possessed.

She didn't care how many times _he_ tried to get back into her life, even if he ruined her wedding for the second time. She was going through with this even if it felt like her heart was dying inside.

"Yes, I take Carl as my husband."

000

"This sucks. Where's Mr. Schue?" Finn asked as he looked at his girlfriend so he could block the image in front him. "Didn't he get Mercedes text?"

Rachel didn't pay attention to him as she gripped the front of her skirt. She was trying not cry as Ms. Pillsbury started to marry the wrong person. As it seemed that Rachel wasn't listening to him as she was too busy trying not to cry. Finn couldn't help letting his mind wander. Ms. Pillsbury looked beautiful. With her white dress, she looked like an angel. Finn could help but smile a little as he imagined Rachel in that wedding dress and him in Carl's place, or more importantly where Mr. Schue should be, by the bride side.

When the glee club got an invitation for a wedding everyone was jumping for joy, especially Rachel as she had _told_ them there was a reason behind the whole Rocky Horror Show fiasco. Kurt reminded them that there had been something strange about why their teacher suddenly wanted to do Britney Spears. Then they opened the invitation, only to be disappointed that instead of "Will Schuester" it read "Carl Howell." They were all slow to realize their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. Rachel wanted answers, and everyone was quick to agree, all except for Finn. Something would have felt off about the invitation if he hadn't remembered that Mr. Schue had seemed little _lost_ after the Rocky Horror Show. Mr. Schue kind of reminded him when he thought about it. Mr. Schue was married before and Finn had forgotten her name already. He really didn't worry about it as he knew that everyone else probably forgot her name too. He knew Mr. Schue really felt incomplete, but that was before Mr. Schue found _her. _Mr. Schue found his soul mate. Finn compared himself to Mr. Schue because he too was lost before_ she_ came into his life.

Quinn was an amazing girl. He even played with their names sometimes because if you drop the "Qu" put instead "F" you got his name. They were just the "perfect" couple. They were both poplar (at the time), and it just made sense. He knew that maybe he loved her for that reason. Then Rachel came into his life and finally he realized what "perfect" really was. He knew Quinn had found love too with Puck. He should have seen the signs early. They both were kind of like the nucleus of an atom, stuck so close to each other they couldn't break apart if they wanted to.

Then Rachel and Puck broke through the barrier like electrons finally breaking them free. Finn had to stop for a moment as he had forgotten why he was comparing all four them to an atom but he shrugged it off. It didn't really matter. It did take all of the glee members' help before Finn finally got a passing grade in Chemistry, though it was more due to the combined force of Kurt cursing him in French or something and Puck threatening to using his head as football since he said it was empty anyway. But at least he was doing better than Puck. Puck actually thought the subject was about how a man and a girl could work some chemistry into it. Even though that wasn't what the subject was about didn't stop Puck from doing just that. Which actually made Finn remember why his thoughts went that direction in the first place.

Mr. Schue finally found that his "perfect" was standing in front him and he didn't know it until it hit him. "Perfect" wasn't what made sense. It was what didn't make sense. Love worked the same way. You expect to be with someone your whole life because you're told that you two are perfect for each other. You think that too, but you still feel like something is missing. Then _she _walks into your life, and then you finally find the true meaning of "perfect." He also knows what it's like to have the love of your life taken away from you because of a stupid mistake. When Rachel had left him for Jesse, it was like he lost himself for a while. Nothing could compare to Rachel, not even Santana and Brittany doing it in front him. Nope, not even that could even match up to her.

So when Mr. Schue entered the music room and was about to start talking about their next glee assignment, Rachel interrupted him. "Mr. Schue, it has came to my attention that maybe we should not talk about -"

"Why are you not marrying Ms. Pillsbury?" Kurt interrupted.

Rachel glared at Kurt like he had stolen a solo from her.

"I was going to tell him, and in a _nicer_ waytoo!" "I am sorry, _honey_, but Ms. Pillsbury is going to have Carl's children before you get to the point. Might as well cut out the middle man or whatever you're supposed to be," said Kurt smirking. "

Wait! What? Emma's pregnant with Carl children? She's marrying him?" exclaimed Will as he stared at them like they'd just announced that Sue was going to proclaim her undying love for glee club.

A minute passed by before Santana finally spoke up. "Well that answers the question."

Mr. Schue's confused and hurt expression made Finn step into the conversation before Mr. Schue got the wrong idea.

"Mr. Schue we got invited to their wedding, and no Ms. Pillsbury is not pregnant." Finn wished someone had stopped him from talking because the way Mr. Schue face twisted with that painful expression on his face made Finn wish he had let the conversation get off topic.

Mr. Schue didn't say anything as he forced a smile.

"It's good Emma finally found someone she loves and wants to marry." Mr. Schue said as he went back what they going to do in glee club that week.

However, everyone knew he didn't add the oblivious last three words that hurt too much to say.

"That's not me."

000

Will didn't even know that Mercedes had his number, let alone that she had sent him a text.

He was sitting on his couch trying to grade the papers in front of him that Saturday morning, but his thoughts couldn't help to wander to Emma.

Her name was bittersweet on his lips.

She had finally let him go and moved on. He didn't mind that, but when she didn't invite him to the wedding it hurt more than anything. He could have asked one of the glee members, but it just hurt so much that she didn't send an invite personally that he didn't ask. Also he knew it was her way of saying that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Today is the most important and probably happiest day in her life, and she would rather invite Sue Sylvester than him. He might not like her marrying someone else but he would have been happy just being there to share the moment.

The atmosphere around changed dramatically as Will felt his heart crumble to ground.

Then the phone rang.

He jumped out of the couch as he forgot that he had his cell phone in his pocket. He took it out, only to let his eyebrow raise up as he read the text Mercedes had send him. "Mr. Schue there is no time to waste. Here's the address to the wedding. Crash it already!" He should have stop reading after that. Only that his heart wanted to at least see Emma one more time at least to say good-bye.

000

"Rachel?" asked Finn as he felt Rachel pull his shirt sleeve. Her eyes were glowing as she bounced up and down like a little kid in an amusement park She pointed to the back of the church as Finn eyes followed. He couldn't help but let a grin form on his lips.

"Mr. Schue."

000

It was raining outside when Will left his house. He didn't bother changing into more suitable clothes as he ran to the only place where his heart could finally be put to rest.

So when he opened the church doors and everyone turned to look at him. He was soaking wet, his clothes sticking to his body.

His eyes scanned the crowd, and he saw Finn give him the thumbs up and the other glee members smiling knowingly back at him. However his eyes popped out of their sockets when they rested on Emma.

That dress must have cost a fortune. It brought out everything special about Emma in all the right places.

Carl coughed as he narrowed his eyes at him.

He silently took his seat as he watched the woman who reminded him of what really love is marry someone else.

000

Carl couldn't help but let his eyes wander to where Will was sitting and feel his heart ache. Emma promised that _he_ wouldn't be here but Carl knew that Emma couldn't deny Will anything. Why else did she do that "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" when she knew something like her feelings coming back was going to happen?

Something else stirred in his stomach as he watched Emma look at Will like she had lost her soul.

It stirred more violently as the priest finally spoke the words that he knew that Will wouldn't mind answering. He always did find the perfect time to stomp on his happiness. Will might trick you into think that he is a noble kind of man, but truth be told he was just a monster ready ruin another man's happiness.

"If anyone feels these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Carl was proved wrong again as Will's eyes moved to Emma's before he dropped his head, defeated.

Carl let a small smile appear on his face. Maybe Emma finally did give up her impossible feelings for Will and saw that she had everything she wanted right in front her.

000

"What the hell? Why isn't Mr. Schue saying anything?" Puck growled into Finn's ear from the pew behind him.

Finn didn't know either but he had an impulse to speak on Will behalf.

"He's scared. Or maybe you should let stop eyeing my girlfriend, _Puck_," said Sam as he looked at Puck with the evil eye.

Puck eyed Sam for a minute before he confidently raised his arm and let it drop over Quinn. Quinn for her part just rolled her eyes as she spoke towards Finn.

"Puck is right for once in his life. Why isn't he stopping the wedding? He clearly loves her."

The impulse to do something stupid came back when he heard Quinn say that and pushed him harder to do that stupid thing. So he did it.

He shot out his seat and, with an accusing finger pointed at Will, he yelled for everyone to hear.

"Mr. Schue objects to this marriage!"

000

Silence filled the room as Emma realized this was the second time Will had ended her wedding before she got to the honeymoon.

"I knew it." She heard the angry tone of her should-be-husband.

The next thing no one could have predicted, or maybe Emma was hoping wouldn't happen. Carl made his way to Will and dragged him up by the collar only to punch him in the face.

"Carl!"

Why does Hell want to rise always on her wedding?

000

"Oops..." Finn said as he let chaos happen in the spilt second it took for him to open his mouth and Carl to hurl himself at Will.

Everyone else was cheering like there was supposed to be a wrestling match in middle of church.

"STOP!"

Finn flinched, as did everyone else, as all eyes turned back to Emma. He didn't even think he could feel this kind regret, especially after Kurt and the "fag" comment in his house. He felt ten times worse as he saw Emma crying.

"This was supposed to be my wedding, but you could help but be selfish, Will. Not only have that but to bring the children into it… Have you no shame?"

Carl couldn't help smile again, thinking he had won.

"Carl, you are no different because you didn't let it go. I'm sorry. I should have known. I never meant for this," she said as she took up her the skirt of wedding dress and ran through the crowd.

Neither man moved as Emma ran out of the church with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then Tina put her hand on Will's shoulder, giving him a little shove.

"Mr. Schue, go before you end up making this a pattern," she said with a shy smile.

Will looked at her and then heard the rest of the glee club agreeing (except Finn and Kurt, who didn't come at all because if it wasn't Mr. Schue's wedding then why bother breaking his rule once and coming to church). He looked at Carl one last time, though he was focused on the closed church doors.

He was about not chase after Emma since he kind of did crash the wedding, but something rushed through him which made his legs move. His clothes might have begun to dry while he was sitting in church, but he still felt cold. It was like everything inside froze. However, it was having the glee club back him up so passionately that gave him the courage to move his feet and run towards Emma.

000

It was raining harder outside when Emma got out of the church. She didn't care as the rain soaked through her skin, making her numb as she ran down the stairs. Only a moment later she tripped and landed on hard ground.

The world must be against her because that moment she heard the footsteps of the last person she wanted to come near her.

"Emma?" his worried tone just made it ten time as worse.

000

"Finn?" asked Rachel as the glee club went to see what Mr. Schue was doing while the rest of the crowd left the wedding, baffled about what had happened.

Finn didn't move from his seat. He just sat there with eyes glued to his hands.

He didn't say anything, and Rachel was scared that something was deathly wrong with him. She opened her mouth to say something when Finn spoke.

"Why do you love me?"

Rachel blinked a couple of times before she snuck her hand into Finn's.

"You complete me. Why are you asking me this, Finn?"

He pushed himself away from Rachel as he angrily said, "But I'm an idiot, and I cause everyone I love so much pain."

Rachel tried reach for him again but he moved away.

"Finn, what do you mean?" she asked softly.

Finn let his head drop again as he whispered, "Kurt, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury."

She didn't know how Kurt fit in the category, but she vowed to pump information from Kurt later.

"Finn, Mr. Schue needed that push and Ms. Pillsbury too. Everyone can see how much they love each other but no one had the courage to get them together up until now." She rose from where she was sitting as she went to hug Finn.

She mumbled into his chest. "You will see. You did more good than anything else, and I will be there to tell you 'I told you so' when that happens." Finn doubted that but he hugged Rachel for the sweet words she said to him. "I love you Rachel."

They both linked their hands together as they joined the rest of glee club to find Mr. Schue.

000

Will tried not reaching out and touching her. He knew how fragile the situation was, but seeing her so broken made it harder. So he walked closer to her and tried not slip as he called out to her.

"Emma?" he asked, not covering up how worried he was.

She didn't respond until he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Will!" she screamed as she twisted herself away him, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Emma, I'm so-"

He stopped in mid-sentence as hysterical laughter erupted out of Emma.

"You're s-s-sorry? That all you have say for yourself? Is that you are _sorry_." Her voice cracked as she said the last part.

She approached him slowly as if she ready to pull a knife from behind her back and stab him over and over again with it.

Will found himself step back as he nodded as he lifts his hands in front him.

She couldn't believe it. He came all the way here just for that.

"I think we're beyond sorry now."

Will let a smile from on his lips as he thought he was forgiven but Emma cut him off before he could speak again.

"Yes, we're so beyond….Will why couldn't you just leave me alone! This is the second time I didn't get married because just your presence shattered everything I've been working for. I'm trying so hard to forget the feelings I have for you! I have always loved you more than anyone else and I hate that!"

She spit out the last words, but those were only words that Will heard as his heart started to speed up.

She still loved him.

He never felt as happy as did that moment, and everything else he was feeling before slipped away. He stepped close enough into Emma's personal space that he could reach out towards her face and massages her cheek with one hand. His eyes searched her face as he asked the question that been on his mind since he got into the church.

"Why did you marry Carl if you still loved me?"

Emma wanted so much to push Will's hand away or slap him but the way he was slowly rubbing her cheek made her stop.

"Because, Will, we were never meant to be. When I wanted you were already married. When you wanted me you…cheated on me." She said as finally got the strength to resist him as she pushed him away.

He knew he made a lot of mistakes and would probably make more in the future, but this was the only one he wished he never did as Emma turned away from him.

"Emma, I didn't mean….I don't know why I did it." He said as he tried to get closer to Emma. "I made a mistake. Please, Emma, I should have realized what I had in front of me all this time was all I needed."

"I'm so tired of hearing you say that! You had your chance but didn't take it. Now it was my chance to be with a man that loved me. Yet again, you ruin everything! This why I didn't invite you to my wedding!" she yelled, waving her hands around to emphasizes the last part.

Even though it hurt Will when she said that he didn't stop as he tried to reach for her again.

"Maybe there is a reason why you can't marry anyone else." He whispered.

"Yes, the reason is you!" she screamed.

"Yes, it is me because it can only be me, just like it could only be you for me," he said as he realized how egotistical that must sound, but he continued as he invaded her personal space again.

"The reason we can't be married to anyone else is because the universe is telling us that we're made for each other. I mean, you could have married anyone because you are amazing Emma. You can't because you still care for me and I care for you. I tried really hard to forget you, Emma, because I loved you enough to let go. But I think that was my mistake. I love you, and I don't want to make that mistake again. I know you told me stop chasing you, but that's where you are mistaken. If Carl _really _loved you then he wouldn't mind chasing you until you saw that only perfect person for you is him."

He didn't even wait for Emma to respond as he took her face and leaned into her as their lips touched.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She knew that whenever Carl kissed her it never felt like this The only person that could do that is _Will._ She let her body move by itself as her arms wrapped around him to deepen the kiss. Will didn't object, moving his arms to pull Emma closer into his body. Their bodies blended together as they shared a kiss under the rain.

000

As the glees members came out of church, they stopped near the open door of the church as they saw Emma and Will sharing a passionate kiss under the rain. They couldn't help but cheer.

Rachel took that moment to pull Finn into a kiss as she whispered into his ear.

"I told you so."

He couldn't help but let his lips from a wicked smile.

"Am I the only one who as an urge to sing something?" asked Rachel as she turn away from Finn to watch the loving couple.

"Dude, just because we're in the glee club doesn't mean we have to sing every other moment. Geez, it's not like we live in a musical," said Puck as he rolled his eyes at Rachel.

"Someone should call the priest. It seems we might get a wedding after all." Said Sam.

Sam was so happy for Mr. Schue that he ignored Puck, who was trying to put his hand over Quinn's shoulder again.

Mike let go of Tina hand and ran back to the church to do just that.

"I am going to text Kurt and tell him bring his butt here," said Mercedes as she brought her phone out and started to text Kurt.

They reentered the church to set up for another wedding, this time for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

000

Will and Emma finally broke off their kiss. They both tried to catch their breath as Will rested his forehead on Emma's head. "

You know what will make this day even better?" Will whispered to Emma.

She shook her head as she didn't trust her voice right then. Will gave a wicked smile as he stepped back. Emma felt cold without Will near her as she reached out to pull him back into her, only to have her arms hang by her side and her eyes widened as Will went down on one knee.

"Emma, I love you and I don't deserve you. But I can't imagine or want a life without you anymore. So will you do me the honor and marry me?" For once in her life she answered with her heart instead of what she thought was logical as she fell into Will arms.

She dug her head into his shoulder, mumbling into his ear, "Yes, and I thought you would never ask."

Will let a geniuses smile form on his face as he hugged Emma back. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but want to do it now?" he asked shyly as Emma raised her head.

"Hmmm…yes since I am already in my dress but it's wet," she said.

A weak chuckle came out Will's mouth.

"I think you fine the way you are." He said as let his tone show that the sentence meant something else too.

Emma always understood him, and her answer was to throw herself at Will and let their lips meet again for another passionate kiss.

000

The End

000

I don't own glee! Also something weird is going on with if there any typos or any other error like that it becuase when I upload it did something weird to it. For, example, won't let me center the my title of my story.

Anyways a BIG thanks for **The Imperfectionist **who clean up my story and without her help it wouldn't have been as good as it is now. Next this story is for **ciaimpala** from her wish list on Youtube. I hope you like it. Next off if anyone wondering about the chemistry part I just thought it be cute and I really don't know what I was thinking. Maybe because I just came out that class and had some free time in between class when I wrote this.


End file.
